


De tú a tú

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una tarde jugando al Pokémon GO se convierte en una sesión extendida de confesiones, protestas y Pidgeys salvajes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De tú a tú

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Para el Kikuro Month! He escrito este oneshot, cómo no, siguiendo una sugerencia de Mireyan <3 ¡Gracias!

Allá donde había una moda, ahí estaba Kise Ryouta para darle su visto bueno y autodenominarse testigo de los tiempos. Así que cuando el mundo entero se puso patas arriba con el Pokémon GO, él pudo prometer —y prometió— que llegaría a ser el mejor (¡el mejor que habrá jamás!). Daría consejos  a sus seguidores, subiría fotos a Instaglam donde se le viese abrazando Pikachus y derrotaría a todos los rivales que se le presentasen por delante.

Además, parecía divertido, ¿o no? Cada quien tenía sus motivos para jugar, claro está: la motivación principal de Moriyama era tener otra excusa más para conocer chicas, mientras que la de Momoi era atrapar “bichitos monos”. Fuese cual fuese el pretexto, el resultado siempre era el mismo y todos se lo pasaban bien a su forma. A Kise, en concreto, no había nada que más le gustase que jugar con sus amigos. ¡Qué tardes se había echado Kise recorriendo media ciudad con Aomine, Midorima y Momoi! Ojalá también se hubiese unido Kuroko, que fijo que iban a ser risas.

Esta vez, por suerte, Kuroko sí que iba a venir. ¡Por fin! _A ver_ , Kise no tenía favoritismos y quería a todos sus amigos por igual, ¿vale?

Aaaah, _Kurokocchi_. ¿A qué equipo se habría unido? ¿Cuál fue su Pokémon inicial? ¿El diseño de su personaje? Iba a saber todo eso y mucho más en un par de días. Qué bien se lo iban a pasar todos juntos, sí señor. Kise, Kurokocchi y Aominecchi. Los tres mejores amigos del mundo. Los reyes de la cancha. Los-

—Buah, tío, yo no voy a poder ir. —Aomine bostezó. A veces hacía eso: le daba pereza responder a los mensajes como la gente normal y contestaba con audios desganados y aburridos—. Tengo que ir de compras con Satsuki.

“Jooooooooo :(“, escribió Kise en su mensaje mientras una sonrisa le explotaba en los labios. Se levantó del asiento y se puso a bailotear mientras hacía un triste intento de beatboxing.

Todo esto habría sido más o menos digno si no fuera porque lo hizo en medio de un _gokkon_. Las tres chicas que estaban en frente de él lo miraban demasiado asombradas como para decir algo, mientras Kasamatsu luchaba por no perder los estribos y Moriyama se encogía de hombros.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, hombre —le susurró Moriyama a Kasamatsu—: ahora ya no les quedará más remedio que fijarse en _nosotros_.

Que hablasen lo que les diese la gana, ¡que Kise iba a quedar _a solas_ con Kuroko!

*

Iba a estrenar sus pantalones azul pastel en honor a esta ocasión especial.  Tampoco era cuestión de emperifollarse y que Kuroko, que tenía de tonto lo que Aomine de listo, llegase a la conclusión de que aquella era una cita encubierta.

Que lo era.

Para jugar al Pokémon GO, vale, y porque a Aomine lo había atropellado un camión o algo por el estilo, ¡pero eso no quitaba que Kise y Kuroko fuesen a estar solos!

Así que para no ser demasiado descarado, Kise combinó esos pantalones quasidivinos con una blusa tirando a normalita. Se miró al espejo. Acicalarse solo alimentaba su vanidad, pero también la impotencia de ser un cero a la izquierda a ojos de Kuroko.

Kise vio reflejada su propia sonrisilla desganada en el espejo. Con esa actitud no iba a ninguna parte.

*

Pasarse la vida esperando de brazos cruzados nunca había sido la opción preferida de Kise en ningún ámbito de la vida. _¡Paciencia!_ , le gritaba siempre Kasamatsu como si eso de por sí fuese un consejo. No era la paciencia lo que lo empujaba a mejorar; lo era la impaciencia. Ganas de comerse el mundo, ganas de brillar más que nadie, ¡ganas de llegar a Kuroko!

En este caso, sin embargo, las ganas eran de que llegase Kuroko. A su hora, a ser posible. Comiéndose sus principios con patatas, Kise _esperó_ sin protestar —sus morritos no contaban como queja— y mató el tiempo pasándole audios de lo más tontos a Hayakawa.

—Hola, Kise-kun. Perdón por hacerte esperar.

El gritito consecuente de Kise también formó parte del audio que le envió en ese momento a Hayakawa. Ups.

—¡No pasa nada, hombre, si acabo de llegar! —afirmó Kise, callándose los minutos que llevaba ahí papando moscas—. ¿Qué, Kurokocchi, listo para hacerte con todos?

Unos pantalones de segunda mano y la actual reina de las camisetas sosas. Con esas pintas tan descuidadas se presentaba Kuroko ante Kise, y no tenía ningún motivo para escoger algo más decente: eran dos amigos quedando para atrapar Pokémon, nada más. Lo raro sería ir de gala.

—Sí —Kuroko sonrió un poco. Que sí, ¡que estaba sonriendo! Más con la voz que con los ojos o los labios, pero estaba sonriendo—, aunque aún no sé bien cómo jugar. Kagami-kun intentó enseñarme el otro día, pero a su teléfono se le agotó la batería a los dos minutos.

—Bueno, podría habértelo enseñado con el tuyo, ¿no? —Kise alzó una ceja— ¿No tienes el juego instalado?

—Creo que no puedo instalarlo.

Con razón no podía: ¡menuda patata acababa de sacar Kuroko del bolsillo! Sorprendente que no fuese por la calle cojeando. En serio, ¿seguían creándose móviles de ese estilo? Tendría que preguntarle a Akashi, que era el heredero de la compañía que ponía un teléfono en la mano de medio Japón, y esperar a que confirmase sus sospechas.

—Pero Kurokocchi, ¿adónde vas tú con eso?

—No te rías de mi teléfono, por favor. —Kuroko lo exhibió todo orgulloso—. Ya me vale con los insultos de Kagami-kun; lo llama “La Cucaracha”.

—¡La Cucaracha! —A Kise le entró tal ataque de risa que Kuroko, ofendido, intentó marcharse y dejarlo riéndose solo como un lunático—. ¡No te enfades, hombre! Este móvil es muy… _tú._ Pero bueno, que no pasa nada si no rula; yo te presto mi móvil. No hay fallo.

Así hizo. El móvil de Kise, de última generación y de la competencia directa de Akashi Communication, pasó a Kuroko como un caramelo a las manos de un niño. Abrieron la aplicación y lo que pusiese en la pantalla carecía de total relevancia a ojos de Kise; lo más importante era la cara de fascinación de Kuroko, tan atento y maravillado que poca atención le prestaba al mundo real, y cómo se iba pegando a su manual de instrucciones parlante, Kise.

—Aquí parados no creo que aparezcan muchos Pokémon —dijo Kise—. ¿Empezamos a caminar? Así de paso calentamos los huevos.

Kuroko le lanzó la típica mirada que solo gente como Aomine podría recibir.

—¡Pero bueno, Kurokocchi, no me mires como si fuese un cerdo! ¡En el juego hay unos huevos de los que nacen los Pokémon y se abren a medida que caminas!

—Te has ofendido solo.

—¡¡Porque me has mirado mal!!

—Deja de protestar, Kise-kun. Así los huevos no se van a abrir nunca.

Kise infló las mejillas, en una clara protesta contra la dictadura recién impuesta por Kuroko, y todo para que su amigo barra enemigo de la democracia se las pinchase con el dedo índice. Se desinflaron al son de una especie de pedorreta involuntaria.

Cuando Kuroko se divertía con algo, las aletas de la nariz se le expandían un poquito, de forma casi imperceptible. Como ahora. Explicar por qué y _cómo_ Kise se había percatado de esta porquería de detalle sería entrar en polémicas innecesarias.

Pues nada, a caminar. Kise era de esas criaturas selectas que gozaban de una suerte prodigiosa cuando jugaba al Pokémon GO y no solo no se le bloqueaba el juego porque sí, sino que le solían aparecer Pokémon de lo más variados.

Kuroko parecía un imán de Pidgey.

—Qué raro, ¿no? —Kise se rascó la cocorota y, tras pedir permiso como el chico modosito que era, cogió su propio móvil de las manos de Kuroko. Apareció un Poliwag—.  ¡Anda!

Pasarle de nuevo el móvil a Kuroko y ver a su personaje rodeado de Pidgey fue todo uno.

—B-Bueno, Kurokocchi, puedes atrapar igual a los Pidgey. Yo lo que hago es evolucionarlos, porque necesitas pocos caramelos y tal, y luego abandonarlos. ¡Evolucionar te da puntos!

—¿Abandonarlos? —preguntó Kuroko con una empatía que nunca le salía a relucir cuando se metía con Kise.

—Es una forma de hablar. Se los mandas al profesor No-sé-qué, que se encarga de cuidarles, y te da caramelos con los que puedes evolucionar a los Pokémon o hacerlos más fuertes.

—Yo no quiero abandonar a Kise-kun —Kuroko señaló al tal Kise-kun, un simpático Pidgey de 10PC.

Eso era Kise para Kuroko: un pajarraco molesto e insignificante.

—Kurokocchi…

En fin, que Kuroko hiciese lo que quisiese. Se lo estaba pasando bien y eso era lo que más importaba. Además, verlo tan enfrascado en su tarea de atrapar a todos los Pidgey tenía hasta su puntito entrañable y todo. O quizás no, pero no hacía falta que Kuroko hiciese mucho para que a Kise le implosionase la cabeza con todo tipo de alabanzas.

*

 

Los gimnasios eran uno de los aspectos más interesantes del juego.  Que sí, atrapar a los bichejos y fortalecerlos tenía su punto, pero el subidón de echar a un equipo contrario de su gimnasio no tenía precio. ¡O mejor aún: meter a un Pokémon fuerte en un gimnasio propio y verlo ahí invicto con el paso de los días!

Kise estaba orgullosísimo de sus Pokémon. Ahora solo le quedaba enseñarle a Kuroko de qué pasta estaba hecho su equipo.

—Mira, perfecto, aquí hay un gimnasio. —Kise le tocó el hombro a Kuroko, que ni se inmutó—. Venga, ¡vamos a por él!

Si había algún truco para mantener combates, Kise los desconocía; para él la clave era masacrar la pantalla con la punta de los dedos hasta que el Pokémon rival —generalmente más débil que el suyo— fuese derrotado. El más fuerte casi siempre ganaba. No como en el baloncesto, por otra parte, pero quizás ahí radicase parte de lo que lo tenía tan enamorado.

—Equipo Valor, Sabiduría e Instinto —repitió Kuroko tras escuchar la explicación pormenorizada de Kise—. Tú eres del equipo Instinto, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Por lo poco que sé, la mayoría de los gimnasios son o azules o rojos —Señaló el mapa del juego—. Tú seguramente querrías desafiar a tantos gimnasios rivales como fuese posible.

Kise abrió la boca para responder, pero lo único que acabó haciendo fue sonreír. Se veía que Kuroko lo tenía bien calado.

—Ya sabes cómo soy, Kurokocchi, ¡un guerrero incansable!

—Además —prosiguió Kuroko, ignorándole por completo—, fijo que pensaste que el nombre era guay. Eso es muy típico de ti, Kise-kun.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo malo… —Kise soltó una risita— Pues sí que me conoces bien, Kurokocchi.

—Eso es porque te observo mucho.

Difícil era de creer cuando lo decía sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Kise sí que se pasaba un tiempo cuestionable mirando a Kuroko, siguiéndolo con la mirada para que no se desvaneciese ante sus narices y aprendiendo de él tanto como podía. Kuroko casi nunca lo miraba a él. Pudiendo fijarse en una bandada de Pidgey, el chicle que estaba pegado en la acera o en el mosquito que pululaba libremente por el aire, no iba a prestarle atención a Kise, claro que no.

_Ojalá_.

Ah, ¡de nada iba a servir lamentarse de sí mismo! Se suponía que esta iba a ser una quedada o cita encubierta con Kuroko, no una sesión de autortura gratuita. Tenía que centrarse en atesorar el tiempo que tenía con Kuroko y sacarle el máximo partido.

Tenían que divertirse juntos.

El primer paso era desafiar al gimnasio rival, liderado por ese rojo pesado que se hacía llamar ShuuRainbow, y darle la paliza de su vida para echarlo de ahí. Kuroko sujetaba el móvil y Kise se asomaba por detrás, agarrándolo por los hombros.

—¡Allá vamos, Kurokocchi!

Kuroko asintió. Comenzaba la batalla. ShuuRainbow se había agenciado un Arcanine que era una mala bestia de cuidado, pero con un nombre tan estúpido que tenerle respeto se hacía cada día más complicado; un aplauso a la oda al mal gusto, “Arca9”. ¡Valor sí que hacía falta para arruinar a un Pokémon tan chulo!

Luego había otro entrenador, un tal Emperoar4, que, estando apenas en el nivel 13, contaba ya con un Alakazam de armas tomar.

—Parecen fuertes.

—Lo son, Kurokocchi, _lo son._ —Kise cerró los ojos con dramatismo—. ¡Pero nosotros tenemos a “Midoqueen”!

—“Midoqueen” —repitió Kuroko sin terminar de creérselo.

Ver cómo Kuroko aporreaba la pantalla del móvil era un espectáculo en sí mismo y Kise estaba contentísimo de poder presenciarlo en vivo y en directo. A veces lo meneaba con fuerza como señal de apoyo, aunque los gruñidos de Kuroko pareciesen indicar que no le gustaba demasiado.

Alakazam, por suerte sin apodo, fue el primero en caer. “Midoqueen” estaba un poco cansada, pero seguía teniendo fuerzas para luchar porque sabía que Kuroko tenía fe en ella (“Kise-kun, eso te lo estás inventando”). La pobre no pudo soportar los golpes de ese Arcanine salido de los infiernos, de modo que hubo que sustituirla por el Starmie “Stella”.

Poco duró ese Arcanine.

—Hemos… Hemos ganado… —musitó Kuroko.

—¡Toma ya, Kurokocchi! ¡Chócala!

El sonido de la palma de la mano de Kuroko contra la de Kise era música celestial. Tan risueño estaba Kise que ni Kuroko, que de expresivo tenía más bien poco, pudo resistirse a adoptar una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

—¡Eh! Ahora que lo pienso, _técnicamente_ estamos en el mismo equipo —La sonrisa de Kise, demostrando que no había imposible, aumentó todavía más. 

Kuroko se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos.

—Yo no tengo el juego, así que en realidad no estoy en ningún equipo.

—Ya, pero ahora mismo estás jugando con mi móvil, ¿no?  Eso es como si fueses un miembro honorario del Equipo Instinto. —Kise creyó, estando bien convencido de ello, que el petardo que tenía como corazón saldría disparado por su boca en cualquier momento—. ¡Somos compañeros!

Los ojos de Kuroko volvieron a la pantalla, su refugio particular cuando no quería batallar contra la alegría efervescente de Kise. Siempre era así. Cuando Kise intentaba acercarse a él, convertirse en su compañero o intentar ser mejor amigo, Kuroko fingía que no existía y le hacía sentirse la sombra de Aomine y Kagami. El último mono, un cero a la izquierda, un quiero-y-no-puedo de luz, _el segundón_.

Que lo rechazase en el baloncesto dolía, pero que hasta para un juego de mierda le tuviese que decir que no era cruel. Cruel e injusto. Daba la sensación de que Kuroko no le valoraba nada, que no sabía ver más allá de sus defectos más superficiales y aceptar lo bueno que había en él.

Si no lo quería ni como compañero en un juego de Pokémon, estaba claro que tampoco aceptaría jamás sus sentimientos.

Kuroko lo llamó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Kise había dejado de caminar junto a él.

—¡¿Qué tengo de malo?! —gritó Kise, soltando su frustración a los cuatro vientos pero anclado de todas formas a ella. No podía avanzar. No mientras las dudas siguiesen carcomiendo cada uno de sus pensamientos.

La gente en la calle lo miraba como si hubiese perdido el juicio. Para ellos, que no veían a Kuroko por ninguna parte, Kise estaba hablando solo; Kise sí que veía a Kuroko y también creía estar hablando solo. Kuroko hacía caso omiso de sus sentidos cuando Kise estaba cerca. No le veía, no le _escuchaba_ y luego iba por ahí diciendo que lo conocía bien.

—¿Kise-kun…? —Kuroko abrió mucho los ojos, petrificado por un miedo que Kise no quería creer que fuese obra suya.

—Yo… —Se mordió el labio por no hincar los dientes en la lengua—. Me esfuerzo más que nadie y cada día mejoro más y más, ¡y lo sabes! Y aun así me sigues mirando como si fuese el niño que conociste en Teikou. ¡Dime qué tengo que hacer para que me veas de tú a tú!

Si la respuesta de Kuroko tardó, debió de ser para que Kise pudiese recuperar un ritmo de respiración que no lo condujese al infarto. A simple vista Kuroko estaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre, inalterado con expresión neutra, pero Kise veía más allá. _Siempre_ veía más allá y por eso se fijó en cómo el cuerpo que había ante él, pequeño pero no débil, temblaba con…

Con furia.

—Que me digas esto tú, Kise-kun, me parece injusto.

Kuroko apretó el puño.

—¿Injusto? —Kise frunció el ceño.

—Eres injusto. Me hablas de verte de tú a tú como si tú sí lo hicieras.

Kise se quedó mudo. Al principio no entendió a qué se refería Kuroko con esa serie de palabras extrañas y codificadas que poco tenían que ver con lo que Kise acababa de decir. Si algo quería Kise, más que nada en el mundo, era saber que lo que estaba haciendo merecía la pena y que los demás reconociesen su esfuerzo. Quería que viesen que Kise había llegado pisando fuerte, siendo el rival temible que siempre quiso ser y el compañero que merecía la pena tener al lado.

Kise podía copiar a todo el mundo y convertirse en lo que él quisiera, y había decidido que quería ser la luz que diese fuerza a la sombra de Kuroko. Así que si había alguien a quien tenía que derrotar a toda costa, era a…

A Aomine Daiki y a Kagami.

Eran ellos sus rivales; los que lo tenían que mirar de tú a tú.

—Kurokocchi…

—¡El que no me ve como un igual eres tú! —exclamó Kuroko con tal fuerza y determinación que Kise dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Eso… ¡eso no es cierto!

—Sí que lo es. Hasta te he dicho que eres mi rival, pero para ti eso no significa nada. —Kuroko agachó la cabeza, con tanta rabia mal acumulada que su presencia hasta se estaba haciendo notar—. Soy yo el que debería preguntarte qué tengo que hacer para que me veas de tú a tú.

Aomine había dicho alguna vez que una sombra no podía competir contra una luz, y Kise le había dado la razón; si algo había aprendido Kise en Teikou, era que lo que hacía a Kuroko tan especial era ser diferente. Diferente de Aomine, diferente de Kise.

Kise escuchó la voz de Aomine en su mente (quizás copiarle tanto ya estaba teniendo efectos secundarios de lo más inquietantes) y volvió a mirar a Kuroko sin decir nada. El peso que había tenido Aomine en sus vidas, tanto en la de Kise como en la de Kuroko, les estaba haciendo imposible verse el uno al otro.

Kise quería ser como Aomine para ganarse el visto bueno de Kuroko, sí, pero Kuroko quería ser como Aomine para ser algo más que una sombra a ojos de Kise.

Quién le diría a Kise que Aomine le iba a hacer un favor tan grande al irse de compras. Menudo tío, ¡si hasta para ayudar sin proponérselo era un desastre!

A Kise le temblaron los labios, pero esta vez era porque necesitaba reírse.

—Kurokocchi, si yo te admiro tal y como eres. No necesitas ser Aominecchi o, qué sé yo, Kagamicchi.

—Tú tampoco —respondió Kuroko, tan franco y directo como siempre.

Al menos parecía más rejalado. Kise le sonrió y Kuroko, tímido para los momentos más extraños, volvió a agachar la cabeza para que nadie viese su sonrisa. Lástima que Kise no fuese a quitarle los ojos de encima. Nunca lo había hecho y no tenía pensado empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Así que Kise, con las manos en los bolsillos y el corazón en los labios, casi se fracturó la espalda para estar al mismo nivel de Kuroko, que seguía rehusando a mirarle, como si Kise fuese un monstruo y no el chico que se moría por poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Kurokocchi, mírame.

—Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko en un susurro que solo alimentó las ganas que tenía Kise de besarle. Lo único que iban a tocar los labios de Kise, por desgracia, era la pantalla de su móvil—, llevamos aquí parados un buen rato. Los huevos no se van a abrir solos.

Menos abrir huevos y más abrir el corazón, leñe. Claro que pedirle eso a Kuroko era igual de inútil y frustrante que exigirle paciencia a Kise. En fin, tampoco había que ser muy duro con él: Kuroko ya había dado pasitos, pequeños pero importantes, hacia Kise. Solo hacía falta esperarle con una sonrisa y los brazos bien abiertos. Que tardase cuando quisiese, que Kise no se iba a mover ni un milímetro.

—Ah, Kise-kun. —Kuroko le plantó el móvil a Kise en las narices—. ¡El huevo!

Kise, que era listo para los aspectos verdaderamente importantes de la vida, aprovechó que Kuroko sujetaba el móvil con una mano para poner la suya debajo, siendo el apoyo que los dos sabían que no necesitaba. Aun así, Kuroko bien que no dijo nada.

Del huevo salió un Bulbasaur de lo más simpático.

—Un Bulbasaur… —Los ojos de Kuroko hacían chispas y Kise ya no sabía dónde meterse para no abrazarle y repetirle lo mono que era.

—¿Te gusta, eh?

—Mucho.

Nota mental: comprar un llavero de Bulbasaur para Kuroko. Fijo que le haría ilusión tener uno, aunque el muy tozudo se empeñase en decir que no le hacía falta.

*

En vista de que Kuroko se había cansado de estar de pie, fueron a descansar un poco a un parque. No era la gran cosa, pero a Kise le cundió la vida sentarse justo al lado de una poképarada y activar un cebo. Mientras volvía a dejarle el móvil a Kuroko para que se entretuviese cazando Pidgey, Kise fue a por bebidas a la máquina expendedora que había justo a la salida del cuarto de baño.

—Aquí tienes, Kurokocchi —Kise se sentó a su lado y le pasó una lata verde con un dibujo de una uva sonriente.

—Si no te he dicho qué quería de beber. ¿Cómo sabías que…?

—Yo también te observo mucho y sé que cuando no estás tomando batidos de vainilla o Pocari, pillas zumo de uva.

Además no era un zumo de uva normal y corriente, sino uno con las mondas flotando de aquí para allá. Kise lo había probado una vez y sintió tal asco al casi atragantarse con las dichosas pieles de uva que hasta tuvo pesadillas esa noche. Y si no las tuvo, las tendría algún día.

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo Kuroko mirando a Kise—, el móvil es tuyo, pero llevo jugando yo todo el rato.

—No pasa nada, hombre, que yo puedo jugar cuando quiera. —Abrió su lata de zumo de pomelo extra ácido y dio un sorbo—. Así que ya sabes, cuando quieras jugar, dame un toque.

Kuroko le estaba sonriendo y había un 78% de posibilidades de que NO fuese una ilusión.

—Qué listo eres, Kise-kun. Lo haces para que juegue yo por ti.

—¿Quéee? ¿Pero por quién me tomas?

—Es broma. Sé que _en el fondo_ eres una persona muy amable.

—“En el fondo”.

—Deja de protestar, Kise-kun.

Qué malo era Kuroko y qué bien se lo pasaba Kise con cada pulla que le lanzaba. Si eso no significaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que viniese Arceus a separarlos. Con intervención pokedivina o sin ella (más bien sin ella), Kuroko estaba decidido a darle mimitos a Kise-kun… el Pidgey.

¡Y dale con ese Pidgey debilucho! Se veía que Kuroko le tenía tanto cariño que no paraba de darle caramelos para hacerlo más fuerte y estaba a puntito de evolucionarlo. No iba a descansar hasta convertir  a “Kise-kun” en el Pidgeot más guapo de toda la ciudad.

Un Pidgeot que no llegaría a tener ni 50 puntos de combate, por otra parte. Menuda birria.

—Por cierto, Kurokocchi, perdón por haberte gritado antes. Me pasé tres pueblos.

—No pasa nada. Yo fui un poco duro de más contigo.

—Bueno —Kise se pasó una mano por el flequillo—, por una parte me alegra haberlo hablado y tal. Creo que ahora te entiendo un poco mejor.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Y voy a seguir dándolo todo ya no solo para dejar a Aominecchi y a Kagamicchi boquiabiertos, sino para que estés orgulloso de considerarme tu rival —proclamó Kise con autosuficiencia.

—Ya lo estoy, Kise-kun. —Kuroko sonrió con ternura—. Y estoy convencido de que Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun opinan lo mismo.

Las habilidades camaleónicas de Kise estaban empezando a manifestarse de una forma cada vez más literal; eso explicaría por qué su cara pasó a cobrar el mismo tono que el zumo de pomelo con el que se acababa de atragantar.

—Ojo, yo también estoy orgulloso de ser tu rival. Eres una fuente de inspiración para mí, Kurokocchi. ¡Te lo digo en serio! Me ayudas a seguir adelante. —Se rascó la barbilla—. Pero también tengo ganas de estar contigo en plan no-rival, no sé si me sigues.

—Si te sirve de algo, en el Pokémon GO somos compañeros. No olvides que soy miembro honorario del Equipo Instinto.

Dicho eso, Kuroko cogió las latas vacías y fue a tirarlas adonde las máquinas expendedoras. Kise se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, pensando ya en mandarle un mensaje a Aomine dándole las gracias por no haber venido hoy y, si eso, construir un templo en su honor. Estaba convencido de que su respuesta sería un simple “puto Kise”, _para variar_. Eso sí, antes que planificar la construcción del templo, tenía que pasarse por el Pokémon Center de Yokohama; aún tenía que comprarle a alguien muy especial un llaverito de Bulbasaur.

 


End file.
